Series 6: Golden Hope
Golden Hope (ゴールデンホープ, Gōruden Hōpu) is the sixth part of The Dark Chronicles, which follows the journey of [[Cajifu Shadow|'Ca'jifu Shadow]]. It spans 151 chapters, which is split into 14 volumes, 1 of them shared with Series 5. Plot Chapters Volume 48: Golden Hope (ゴールデンホープ, Gōruden Hōpu) *Chapter 0 (401): Golden Hope *Chapter 1 (402): Cajifu & The Invincible Star (1) *Chapter 2 (403): Cajifu & The Invincible Star (2) *Chapter 3 (404): Cajifu & The Invincible Star (3) *Chapter 4 (405): Kage to Kage (1) *Chapter 5 (406): Kage to Kage (2) Volume 49: The Light Bringer (光ブリンガー, Hikari Buringā) *Chapter 6 (407): Kage to Kage (3) *Chapter 7 (408): The Light (1) *Chapter 8 (409): The Light (2) *Chapter 9 (410): The Light (3) *Chapter 10 (411): The Light (4) *Chapter 11 (412): The Face (1) *Chapter 12 (413): The Face (2) *Chapter 13 (414): The Face (3) *Chapter 14 (415): The Face (4) *Chapter 15 (416): The Face (5) *Chapter 16 (417): The Golden Effect (1) Volume 50: The Gold Experience (ゴールド·エクスペリエンス, Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu) *Chapter 17 (418): The Golden Effect (2) *Chapter 18 (419): The Golden Effect (3) *Chapter 19 (420): The Twit (1) *Chapter 20 (421): The Twit (2) *Chapter 21 (422): The Twit (3) *Chapter 22 (423): The Twit (4) *Chapter 23 (424): The Twit (5) *Chapter 24 (425): The Twit (6) *Chapter 25 (426): The Twit (7) *Chapter 26 (427): Kage to Kage (4) *Chapter 27 (428): Kage to Kage (5) Volume 51: The Twit:ter & The Face:Book (ツイッターやフェイスブック, Tsuittā Ya Feisu Bukku) *Chapter 28 (429): Kage to Kage (6) *Chapter 29 (430): The Twit (8) *Chapter 30 (431): The Twit (9) *Chapter 31 (432): The Twit (10) *Chapter 32 (433): The Twit (11) *Chapter 33 (434): The Twit (12) *Chapter 34 (435): The Twit (13) *Chapter 35 (436): The Face (6) *Chapter 36 (437): The Face (7) *Chapter 37 (438): The Face (8) *Chapter 38 (439): The Face (9) Volume 52: The Tumbler Grey (タンブラーグレー, Tanburā Gurē) *Chapter 39 (440): The Tumbler Grey (1) *Chapter 40 (441): The Tumbler Grey (2) *Chapter 41 (442): The Tumbler Grey (3) *Chapter 42 (443): The Tumbler Grey (4) *Chapter 43 (444): The Tumbler Grey (5) *Chapter 44 (445): The Tumbler Grey (6) *Chapter 45 (446): The Space (1) *Chapter 46 (447): The Space (2) *Chapter 47 (448): The Space (3) *Chapter 48 (449): The Space (4) *Chapter 49 (450): The Space (5) Volume 53: The My:Space (マイスペース, Za Mai:Supēsu) *Chapter 50 (451): The Space (6) *Chapter 51 (452): The Space (7) *Chapter 52 (453): The Space (8) *Chapter 53 (454): The Space (9) *Chapter 54 (455): The Space (10) *Chapter 55 (456): The Space (11) *Chapter 56 (457): The Space (12) *Chapter 57 (458): Jormungand (1) *Chapter 58 (459): Jormungand (2) *Chapter 59 (460): Jormungand (3) *Chapter 60 (461): Jormungand (4) Volume 54: The Linked:In (リンクで, Za Rinku:De) *Chapter 61 (462): Jormungand (5) *Chapter 62 (463): Jormungand (6) *Chapter 63 (464): Jormungand (7) *Chapter 64 (465): Jormungand (8) *Chapter 65 (466): Jormungand (9) *Chapter 66 (467): The Linked (1) *Chapter 67 (468): The Linked (2) *Chapter 68 (469): The Linked (3) *Chapter 69 (470): The Linked (4) *Chapter 70 (471): The Linked (5) *Chapter 71 (472): The Linked (6) Volume 55: The Jai:Ku (ジャイ区 , Za Jai-Ku) *Chapter 72 (473): The Linked (7) *Chapter 73 (474): The Linked (8) *Chapter 74 (475): The Linked (9) *Chapter 75 (476): The Linked (10) *Chapter 76 (477): The Jai (1) *Chapter 77 (478): The Jai (2) *Chapter 78 (479): The Jai (3) *Chapter 79 (480): The Jai (4) *Chapter 80 (481): The Jai (5) *Chapter 81 (482): The Jai (6) *Chapter 82 (483): Identi (1) Volume 56: The Identi:Ca (識別子カー, Za Identi-Ka) *Chapter 83 (484): Identi (2) *Chapter 84 (485): Identi (3) *Chapter 85 (486): Identi (4) *Chapter 86 (487): Identi (5) *Chapter 87 (488): Identi (6) *Chapter 88 (489): Identi (7) *Chapter 89 (490): Identi (8) *Chapter 90 (491): Identi (9) *Chapter 91 (492): Identi (10) *Chapter 92 (493): Identi (11) *Chapter 93 (494): Identi (12) Volume 57: Bright Status (明るい状況, Akarui Jōkyō) *Chapter 94 (495): Identi (13) *Chapter 95 (496): O-Status (1) *Chapter 96 (497): O-Status (2) *Chapter 97 (498): O-Status (3) *Chapter 98 (499): Bright-Kite (1) *Chapter 99 (500): Bright-Kite (2) *Chapter 100 (501): Bright-Kite (3) *Chapter 101 (502): The Qai (1) *Chapter 102 (503): The Qai (2) *Chapter 103 (504): The Qai (3) *Chapter 104 (505): The Qai (4) Volume 58: The Qai:Ku (くぁいく, Za Qai-Ku) *Chapter 105 (506): The Qai (5) *Chapter 106 (507): The Qai (6) *Chapter 107 (508): The Qai (7) *Chapter 108 (509): The Golden Effect (4) *Chapter 109 (510): The Golden Effect (5) *Chapter 110 (511): The Golden Effect (6) *Chapter 111 (512): The Golden Effect (7) *Chapter 112 (513): The Golden Effect (8) *Chapter 113 (514): The Qai (8) *Chapter 114 (515): The Spot (1) *Chapter 115 (516): The Spot (2) Volume 59: The Blog:Spot (ブログスポット, Burogu Supotto) *Chapter 116 (517): The Spot (3) *Chapter 117 (518): The Spot (4) *Chapter 118 (519): The Spot (5) *Chapter 119 (520): The Spot (6) *Chapter 120 (521): The Spot (7) *Chapter 121 (522): The Spot (8) *Chapter 122 (523): Meme (1) *Chapter 123 (524): Meme (2) *Chapter 124 (525): Meme (3) *Chapter 125 (526): Meme (4) *Chapter 126 (527): The Finger (1) Volume 60: The Web:Finger (ウェブ指, U~ebu Fingā) *Chapter 127 (528): The Finger (2) *Chapter 128 (529): The Finger (3) *Chapter 129 (530): The Finger (4) *Chapter 130 (531): Viad (1) *Chapter 131 (532): Viad (2) *Chapter 132 (533): Viad (3) *Chapter 133 (534): Viad (4) *Chapter 134 (535): Viad (5) *Chapter 135 (536): Viad (6) *Chapter 136 (537): Viad (7) *Chapter 137 (538): Viad (8) Volume 61: Satan.a/The Star (サタン/スター, Satan.A/Za Sutā) *Chapter 138 (539): Viad (9) *Chapter 139 (540): Satan.a vs. The Star (1) *Chapter 140 (541): Satan.a vs. The Star (2) *Chapter 141 (542): Satan.a vs. The Star (3) *Chapter 142 (543): Satan.a vs. The Star (4) *Chapter 143 (544): Satan.a vs. The Star (5) *Chapter 144 (545): Satan.a vs. The Star (6) *Chapter 145 (546): The Golden Stars (1) *Chapter 146 (547): The Golden Stars (2) *Chapter 147 (548): The Golden Stars (3) *Chapter 148 (549): The Golden Stars (4) *Chapter 149 (550): The Golden Stars (5) *Chapter 150 (551): The Golden Stars (6) Category:The Dark Chronicles Parts